1. Field of Invention
The disclosure herein relates generally to the field of severing a tubular member. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for cutting downhole tubulars. Yet more specifically, described herein is a method and apparatus for anchoring a cutting tool within a downhole tubular.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tubular members, such as production tubing, coiled tubing, drill pipe, casing for wellbores, pipelines, structural supports, fluids handling apparatus, and other items having a hollow space can be severed from the inside by inserting a cutting device within the hollow space. As is well known, hydrocarbon producing wellbores are lined with tubular members, such as casing, that are cemented into place within the wellbore. Additional members such as packers and other similarly shaped well completion devices are also used in a wellbore environment and thus secured within a wellbore. From time to time, portions of such tubular devices may become unusable and require replacement. On the other hand, some tubular segments have a pre-determined lifetime and their removal may be anticipated during completion of the wellbore. Thus when it is determined that a tubular needs to be severed, either for repair, replacement, demolishment, or some other reason, a cutting tool can be inserted within the tubular, positioned for cutting at the desired location, and activated to make the cut. These cutters are typically outfitted with a blade or other cutting member for severing the tubular. In the case of a wellbore, where at least a portion of the casing is in a vertical orientation, the cutting tool is lowered into the casing to accomplish the cutting procedure.